DARKNESS - Das erste Opfer
„There are far worse things awaiting men than death“- Count Dracula “Es erwarten weitaus schlimmere Dinge die Menschen, als der Tod” – Graf Dracula (aus Bram Stoker’s „Dracula“) DARKNESS… Das war der Name des Wesens. Das war die Kreatur, die mich zu dem gemacht hat was ich heute bin. Das alles fing vor ein paar Wochen an. Ich lief von der Arbeit nach Hause. Ich arbeitete in einem Krankenhaus als Pädiater, weshalb ich manchmal erst spät nach Hause ging. Diese Nacht war stockdunkel. Keine Sterne und kein Mond am Himmel. Ich ging meinen üblichen Heimweg durch ein paar kleine Nebenstraßen. Die Wege waren menschenleer, da es schon sehr spät war. Doch heute schien es so, als wären die Menschen alle verschwunden. Es war unheimlich still. Natürlich hatte ich keine Angst in der Nacht oder in der Dunkelheit, schließlich war ich kein Kind mehr. Im Gegenteil, ich mochte die Nacht eigentlich. Die Stille war sehr entspannend und ruhig, im Gegensatz zum stressigen Tag im Krankenhaus. Und die Dunkelheit machte mir auch nichts aus, da es dieselben Straßen waren, die ich am Tag auch ging, nur ohne Licht. Doch in dieser Nacht war es irgendwie anders. Die Finsternis die mich umgab war irgendwie…anders. Es war, als würde sie das Licht, dass von den Straßenlaternen ausging, verschlucken und Gefahr ausstrahlen. Aber ich bemerkte nichts. In Gedanken versunken lief ich weiter. Ich blickte in den Himmel und sah den Vollmond. Seltsam, vorher war er nicht zu sehen. Er schien sehr hell und war geradezu gigantisch in der Nacht. Dieser Anblick ließ mich nicht mehr los, obwohl oder vielleicht weil er sehr bedrohlich wirkte. Es war als würde mich der Mond, wie ein großes Auge, anstarren und verfolgen. So ging ich, zum Mond hinauf blickend, weiter. Und jetzt bemerkte ich erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Straßenlaternen hinter mir schienen überhaupt kein Licht abzugeben. Ich drehte mich um und tatsächlich: Alle Laternen hinter mir waren ausgeschaltet. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein Defekt in der Leitung oder ähnliches. Aber dennoch war es sehr merkwürdig und das Gefühl der Bedrohung in mir wuchs. Ich wandte mich wieder nach vorne. Aber wieso waren die Laternen vor mir noch eingeschaltet? Wenn es ein Defekt war, hätten die anderen Straßenlampen auch aus sein müssen. Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne. Die nächste Laterne vor mir flackerte leicht. Ich wurde langsam etwas nervös, doch ich hatte noch keine richtige Angst. Es waren nur ein paar defekte Lichter. Zugegeben: Es war etwas gruselig nachts, ohne Licht und mit so einem großen Mond am Himmel durch verlassene Nebenstraßen zu gehen, aber ich ignorierte das. Ich ging langsam weiter. Als ich ein paar Schritte an der flackernden Straßenlaterne vorbei gegangen war, ging diese mit einem Zischen und Kratzen aus, als wäre die Glühlampe durchgebrannt. Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich ruckartig um. Noch mehr Dunkelheit. Nun fing ich doch an, Angst zu bekommen. Es war, als würde sich die Finsternis ausbreiten und von allen Seiten nach mir greifen. Irgendetwas war anders in dieser Nacht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vorsichtig setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Doch mit jedem Schritt wuchsen das Unbehagen und die Angst in mir. Diese Dunkelheit, die immer intensiver zu werden und alles zu verschlingen schien. Langsam wurde ich paranoid. Ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. So wie der Mond dort oben am Himmel auf mich herunter starrte, doch hier. Auf der Erde. Hinter mir, neben mir, vor mir. Irgendwo dort in der Dunkelheit. Ich war nun komplett auf meine Umgebung fixiert. Und jetzt bemerkte ich auch erst, wie unglaublich leise es war. Da waren überhaupt keine Geräusche. Keine Autos, kein Wind, kein Grillenzirpen, kein Rauschen der Bäume. Die Dunkelheit schien das Licht und die Geräusche um mich herum zu verschlucken. Und immer noch war es so, als würden sich Augen aus der Finsternis mit ihrem Blick in meinen Rücken bohren. Je weiter ich kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Es war nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause, doch meine Schritte wurden stockender. Die Dunkelheit schien an mir zu kleben und mich festzuhalten. Ich wurde immer träger, bis ich irgendwann einfach stehen blieb. Nun kam auch noch das beklemmende Gefühl der vollkommenen Wehrlosigkeit dazu. Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu befreien, doch es war als wäre diese Finsternis sogar in mir und würde die Versuche mich zu bewegen verhindern. Plötzlich hörte ich ein grauenhaftes, stechendes Lachen hinter mir. Es fühlte sich an, als würde es durch mein Trommelfell und durch mein Gehirn stechen. Panisch drehte ich mich um, doch da war niemand. Wo zur Hölle kam dieses Lachen her? Ich musste schon verrückt geworden sein. Nein, da musste doch irgendetwas hinter mir her sein. Dieses Lachen konnte nur von einem Verrückten, einem Psychopathen kommen. Die Angst war jetzt unerträglich. Nicht nur dass diese Finsternis unglaublich bedrohlich war, nun verfolgte mich auch noch irgendjemand. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Nach Hause zu meiner Frau. Ich rannte los, doch schon nach wenigen Metern wurde ich wieder langsamer, bis ich irgendwann abermals stehen blieb. Die Dunkelheit fesselte mich. Es war als könnte ich nicht entkommen. Fast schon bewegungslos. Ich sah mich um. Kein Licht weit und breit. Die Straßenlaternen waren mittlerweile erloschen. Meine Augen hatten sich schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Und gerade als ich dachte, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zu dem Psychopathen Irren oder meinem Verfolger gewonnen hatte, hörte ich wieder dieses verstörende Lachen. Es war so grausam, dass ich auf den Boden sank. Es war böse und abartig, wie das Lachen eines Psychopathen in einem Horrorfilm. Aber da war niemand. Weit und breit nur Dunkelheit. War das Lachen nur in meinem Kopf? Das würde erklären, wieso es sich so stechend anfühlte. Aber warum wurde ich auf einmal verrückt? Eigentlich war ich immer gesund. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause, so schnell wie möglich hier weg! Doch der Versuch aufzustehen schlug fehl, da die Angst und dieses grauenhafte Lachen mich zu sehr geschwächt hatten. Die Finsternis schien mich immer noch zu umklammern und bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Doch plötzlich ging die Laterne über mir an. Zitternd hob ich meinen Kopf etwas und warf mich erschrocken zurück. Was zur Hölle war das?! Vor meinem Gesicht war ein anderes. Da stand jemand. Keine 3 cm von mir entfernt. Das musste der Psychopath sein, der mich verfolgt hatte. Alles was ich sah, waren die Augen und der Mund dieses Wesens. Sein Mund war zu einem grauenhaften Lächeln verzogen, welches seine haiartigen Zähne entblößte. Die Augen dieses Wesens waren rot und von Kreisen durchzogen. Es schien, als würden sie sich langsam in mich hinein bohren und direkt in meinen Geist und in meine Seele zu starren. Dies waren die bösesten Augen die ich je gesehen hatte: Voller Hass, Wahnsinn, Wut, teuflisch und skrupellos.thumb|400px|by 13NeKo13 Das Ding musste so etwas wie eine Robe oder einen Kapuzenmantel tragen, da der Rest des Gesichtes vor Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen war. Zudem roch es nach altem vermodertem Stoff. Ich wich noch ein Stück nach hinten. Dieser Typ starrte mich immer noch durchdringend an. „Wer bist du?!“, schrie ich, „Was zur Hölle willst du von mir?!“ und wich noch etwas zurück. Etwa drei Meter trennten mich nun von ihm. Im Licht konnte ich das Ding komplett erkennen: Es trug wirklich eine Robe. Dennoch konnte ich nur die Augen und den Mund erkennen, denn der Rest des Gesichtes war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die Robe war schon etwas zerfetzt. Ich bemerkte, dass das Wesen keine Beine oder Füße zu besitzen schien, stattdessen quoll etwas unter der Robe hervor. Aus den Löchern und den Öffnungen für Beine, Arme und Kopf drang eigenartiger Rauch. Er war finster. Nicht wie der Rauch eines rußenden Feuers, sondern eher als würde der Rauch aus Finsternis und Schatten bestehen. Es schien, als würden dieses Wesen und der Rauch das Licht absorbieren und Finsternis, Bosheit und Gefahr ausstrahlen. Das Grinsen des Wesens wurde breiter und ich hörte wieder dieses stechende Lachen. Ich brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Wie konnte das sein: Der Typ hatte seinen Mund nicht einmal geöffnet? Woher kam dann das Lachen? Aber das Lachen musste von ihm gekommen sein. Hier war sonst niemand. Das Ding begann zu sprechen: „Du willst wissen wer ich bin?“, sagte es lachend. Mit einem Mal stand das Ding wieder vor mir. Wie hatte es sich so schnell bewegen können? Die Straßenlaterne über mir ging aus. Das Gesicht war wieder direkt vor meinem: „Ich…bin DARKNESS.“ Ich schrie auf: „Was willst du von mir?“ Wieder wich ich etwas zurück in der Hoffnung fliehen zu können oder wenigstens etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Das Ding blieb einfach stehen und starrte mich weiter grinsend an. Das Wesen öffnete seinen Mund und lachte wieder. Das Licht über mir zerplatze wie die erste Straßenlaterne. Dieses Mal war das Lachen noch schlimmer. Es fühlte sich an als würden sich bei jedem „Ha“ zwei Schrauben in meine Schläfen bohren. Wie war das möglich? Langsam richtete ich mich wieder etwas auf. „Was ich von dir will?“, fragte das Wesen mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und tiefster Bosheit in der Stimme. Es war nun stockdunkel und dennoch konnte ich immer noch deutlich die Augen und den Mund von diesem Ding erkennen. Wie war das möglich? „Ich will dein Leben!“, rief es grinsend. Seine Stimme klang jetzt sogar noch böser. Dämonisch. Die Stimmlage wechselte hin und her zwischen einem ohrenzerfetzenden, krächzenden Kreischen und einem bedrohlichen, dunklen Dröhnen. Und wieder brach ich zusammen. Es waren wirklich das Lachen und diese grauenhaft böse Stimme, welche mir die Kraft raubten und mich physisch quälten. Ich war am Ende, ich konnte nicht mehr. Die Angst, die mich seitdem ich losgelaufen war verfolgte und immer größer wurde, diese furchteinflößende Kreatur, die scheinbar aus reiner Dunkelheit bestand und deren grässliche Fratze das einzige war, was ich noch erkennen konnte in dieser abgrundtiefen Schwärze, dieser Finsternis, die mich umgab, an mir klebte, mich lähmte und meinen Tod bedeuten sollte. Ich versuchte nicht mal mehr dagegen anzukämpfen oder aufzustehen. Es war aussichtslos. Mittlerweile wünschte ich mir dieser Hölle zu entgehen und einfach zu sterben. „Wenn du mein Leben willst, dann nimm es dir jetzt!“, presste ich hervor. Doch das Ding grinste nur weiter und antwortet fast schon belustigt: „Aber, aber. Ich will dich doch nicht töten. Ich habe noch viel mit dir vor.“ Ich war perplex, hin und hergerissen zwischen Erleichterung, dass ich scheinbar noch nicht sterben würde und der Angst vor dem was das Wesen noch mit mir vorhatte. „Wenn du mich nicht töten willst, was willst du dann von mir?“, keuchte ich. „Leid, Schmerz und Tod sind so herrlich. Und viel herrlicher ist es wenn Menschen leiden und sich gegenseitig Schmerz hinzufügen oder sich töten. Ich werde es dir zeigen!“, lachte diese psychopathische Kreatur. Langsam hatte ich wieder genug Kraft, um mich aufzurichten. Dieses Wesen war komplett geisteskrank. Ich musste hier so schnell es geht weg. Weg von diesem Wahnsinnigen. Doch es schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn es öffnete wieder seinen Mund und setzte zum Sprechen an: „Und was soll schließlich aus deiner Frau werden, wenn ich dich jetzt töte?“ Die Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Woher wusste er das? Was würde dieses kranke Ding mit ihr machen? Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper. Ich richtete mich auf und brüllte das Ding an: „W…Was willst du von ihr? Was willst du von meiner Frau? Was willst du von mir?“ Das Wesen lachte wieder und fing an sich rückwärts zu entfernen. Es schien als würde es einfach über den Boden schweben. In Richtung meiner Wohnung. „Lauf schnell nach Hause“, rief es, „Aber sei lieber schneller als ich.“ Immer mehr Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern. Ich fing an das Ding zu verfolgen. Erst ging ich langsam, dann immer schneller, panischer, bis rannte. „Bleib stehen! Verdammt noch mal!“, rief ich dem Wesen hinterher, doch es verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ich rannte weiter. Ich war immer noch sehr geschwächt von der Angst die mich die ganze Zeit fast schon terrorisiert hatte, doch das Adrenalin sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht wieder zusammen brach. Ich durfte nicht zusammenbrechen. Ich musste nach Hause. Völlig außer Atem kam ich zu Hause an. In keiner der Wohnungen brannte Licht. Im ganzen Haus schien nichts als Finsternis zu sein. Ich stieß die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und schleppte mich die Stufen nach oben, zu meiner Wohnung. Im Flur vor unserer Wohnung war es genauso stockdunkel wie draußen. Eine absolute Schwärze. Als ich näher zur Tür kam, sah ich dass Licht unter der Tür hindurch schien. Es war jedoch trüb, dreckig, ja eigentlich sogar finster und böse. Als ich vor der Tür stand, bemerkte ich, dass auch dieser dunkle Nebel unter der Tür hervor trat. Es war derselbe Rauch, wie der, der aus dem Wesen ausgetreten war. Er war schneller gewesen. Er war hier. Ich stieß die Wohnungstür auf. Doch das Wesen war nicht dort. Die Stehlampe in der Ecke war eingeschaltet, doch sie gab nur wenig und kränkliches Licht von sich. Jedoch konnte ich nun erkennen, dass der gesamte Boden von diesem finsteren Rauch bedeckt war. Doch er stieg nicht nach oben. Der Rauch schien zu leben oder kontrolliert zu werden. Er schien das Licht aufzusaugen. Ganz genau wie vorhin auf der Straße. Kein Zweifel: Ich hatte es hier mit etwas übernatürlichem zu tun. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Der Rauch umhüllte meine Beine und die Angst kroch an mir hoch. Ich schlich zum Arbeitszimmer. Dieser Verrückte konnte überall sein, daher musste ich aufpassen. Im Arbeitszimmer nahm ich mir eine Spritze aus einer Schublade. Das Wesen war unberechenbar, ich musste mich irgendwie verteidigen können. Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dann sah ich die Schatten die das kränkliche, dunkle Licht verursachten: Sie bewegten sich, so als ob sie ein Eigenleben hätten. Sie zogen zum Schlafzimmer. Ich trat vor die Tür und öffnete sie. Da stand tatsächlich dieser Psychopath. Neben dem Bett. Neben meiner schlafenden Frau. Ich hob die Spritze. "Weg da!", befahl ich ihm. Tatsächlich bewegte sich die Kreatur auf einmal von meiner Frau weg, jedoch auf mich zu. "Wage es nicht ihr etwas anzutun!" keuchte ich vor Angst. "Oh nein. Ich werde ihr nichts tun", kicherte das Wesen noch böser und unheilverkündender. Ich wich zurück, doch das Ding kam immer näher. Es sah wirklich so aus wie ich gedacht hatte: Es war in eine alte, zerfetzte, schwarze Robe gehüllt. Aus den Löchern für die Beine, Arme, den Kopf und denen im Stoff drang dieser finstere Rauch. Das einzige was man in der Dunkelheit in der Kapuze erkennen konnte war dieses psychopathische, unmenschliche Gesicht. Die roten Augen waren von Kreisen durchzogen. Es schien das Licht aufzusaugen, wie ein schwarzes Loch, doch strahlte es stattdessen reine Finsternis aus. "Ich werde ihr nichts tun", wiederholte es, "Aber du!" Der Verrückte stand nur noch einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. "Niemals!", schrie ich ihn an. Voller Wut und Angst rammte ich ihm die Spritze in die Schulter. Sie durchdrang den Stoff und blieb in diesem Wesen stecken. Doch er verzerrte nicht mal eine Miene. Im Gegenteil: Er fing an zu lachen. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mal Schmerzen. "Das war aber gar nicht nett", kicherte das Ding belustigt und böse zugleich. Es hob langsam seine knochige Hand und zog die Spritze aus seiner Schulter. Es befand sich kein Blut an der Spritze, stattdessen trat aus dem Loch dieser Rauch, den diese Kreatur verbreitete aus. "Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nichts tun...nichts schlimmes", sagte das Ding grinsend und drücke mir die Spritze in die Hand. Ich war völlig perplex, da dieses Ding nicht einmal versuchte, sich zu rächen oder mich anzugreifen. Es hob seine Hand und berührte meine Stirn. Ein stechender Schmerz bohrte sich durch meine Stirn in meinen Kopf. Ich schrie auf. Bilder von Blut, Tod, Mord, Krieg, Vergewaltigung, Qualen und unendlicher Grausamkeit brannten sich durch meine Stirn in mein Hirn ein, während Schreie an mein Ohr drangen. Sogar die Schmerzen dieser Bilder und Schreie schien ich zu spüren. Was zur Hölle hatte dieses Wesen mit mir getan? Unendlicher Zorn und Bosheit machte sich in mir breit. Die Bilder, die Schmerzen und die Angst ließen mich nur noch wütender werden. Doch ich konnte nichts tun. Das alles lähmte und schwächte mich. Dann brach ich zusammen. Dieses abscheuliche Ding grinste mich immer noch an. Dann fing es wieder an zu lachen und fing an sich in seinen finsteren Rauch aufzulösen. Das letzte was ich von dem Ding sah, war die abscheuliche Fratze. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Einige Stunden später wurde ich wieder wach. Es war immer noch Nacht. Ich stand auf, merkte jedoch, dass ich immer noch sehr schwach war. Zitternd ging ich zum Bett. Da lag meine Frau. Ihr war nichts geschehen. Ich sah sie lange an. Und wie in Trance hob ich die Hand, welche noch immer die Spritze in der Faust umschlungen hielt. Ein tiefer Drang nach Blut und Tod schaltete meinen Verstand aus. Es war als würde ich wie von weitem zu sehen. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem grauenhaften Grinsen. Dann stieß ich zu. Der Widerstand des Halses, als die Spritze ihn durchstieß, ließ mich aufschrecken. Was hatte ich da gerade getan?! „Sehr gut“, hörte ich die Stimme dieses Wesen in meinem Kopf. „Warum?“, fragte ich laut, obwohl das Ding nicht mal da war. Dennoch antwortete es mir in meinen Gedanken. „Warum? Weil ich das Leid der Menschen liebe!“ Ich war geschockt. Ein Wesen, das nur zum Spaß anderen Leid zufügte. Dies musste wirklich die Inkarnation des puren Bösen sein. Ich sah mich um. Überall war Blut. „Verschwinde!“, hallte es durch meinen Kopf. Und ich gehorchte. Seit diesem Tag bin ich ein Teil des Bösen. Ein Teil der Finsternis. Ein Teil von diesem Wesen, welches sich selbst DARKNESS nennt. Und das nächste Opfer wartet bereits: thumb|left|0 - Der Narr Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Narr>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 23:57, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank an NegativeRoot und Lord Maverik für den Ansporn. Einen ganz besonders großen Dank an TheVoiceInYourHead, die mir unglaublich geholfen hat, den Charakter zu entwickeln, die Reihe zu strukturieren und mir mit der Creepypasta geholfen hat. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Pasta des Monats